1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an organic electroluminescent display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Organic electroluminescent light-emitting elements have attracted attention as thin and light-weight light-emitting sources, and image display devices including a number of organic electroluminescent light-emitting elements have been developed. The organic electroluminescent light-emitting element has a structure in which an organic layer including a light-emitting layer is interposed between a lower electrode and an upper electrode.
As a method of manufacturing such an organic electroluminescent light-emitting element, a method has been disclosed in which a film for an electrode is formed on a substrate using a deposition mask formed of metal foil attached to a frame. In a region of the metal foil inside the frame, a plurality of opening patterns are provided.